dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mizu
Biography: Mizu is a Filler Character - NonCanon ; Fanon . Mizu was born in September of the 743rd age. He was born under Yukan'na (Mother) a travelling laborer, & Wasure rareta, a Military officer of the King's Guard , who subsiquently dies under Piccolo's Rampage. Mizu is a human character, & the only character known to have mastered the Kaioken other than Goku. He has closely followed after the exploits of Goku & the Z fighters ever since the events of Saiyan saga, having been plunged by his own conviction into the powerful and dangerous world only those known to Goku have experienced. His dream was to eventually become the protector of earth, but because of the presence of the other (Some much stronger) Z fighters on earth, Mizu set out across the Galaxy with the skill set taught to him to extinguish galactic injustice, http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_Trade_Organization%7CThe planet trade organization & those that seek to invade or otherwise enslave other worlds, having been inspired by the Z fighters trip to namek. Unfortunatley, he eventualy met his match in a bout against a member of the Frieza family, & subsiquently died of his wounds in defense of another world. Because of this & all the good deeds he had done while still alive, he was allowed to keep his body, & remain in otherworld to train with Goku, Olibu, Mijorin & so on. Even developing a freindship with Annin, the inter-world furnace gatekeeper . He is kind, & loving in nature, more openly so than most other DBZ characters, but often shows a steely rosolve, especially when in battle. He is a hopeless romantic, but falls short of finding the right girl to fall in love with. Until, over 100 years after his death when he returns to earth for a visit to the Goku & Vegeta's descendants, meeting Vegeta jr's Mother, Bulma Leigh, falling hopelessly in love with her during the World martial arts tournament. He is endlessley enthralled by the efforts of Goku & the Z fighters throughout the series, & makes great leaps in his personal attributes while in the company of Goku & the other Z fighters, even to the extent of acheiving the previously unknown level he personaly deemed, "Super Sapien", or super human, becasue of it's Viceral leap of power in resemblence to that of When a Saiyin acheives the level of Super Saiyin. He is without a doubt the most powrful human in the series, & the only Human to acheive such high power levels through Kaioken, Mystic (unlocking of hidden potentiel), & the only human ever to acheive the "Super Sapien" level. Although he often fell short of the other Z fighters early on, dispite his helpful nature & drive to become stronger. He began as a loving human of earth, & became one of other worlds greatest warriors, bringing peace on earth & to far reaches of the Galaxy. HISTORY: Mizu was born under Yukan'na (Mother) a travelling laborer, & Wasure rareta, a Military officer of the King's Guard , who subsiquently dies in under Piccolo's Rampage. After His father's death, His mother Yukan'na Traveled from city to city trying to care for her children Mizu & his 3 siblings. (all born to a seperate father) Having been burdened with responsibility of a single parent among a large family, Yukan'na underwent a series of adversities of her own, enduring serious hardships along the way, living a life of adventure all her own. After growing up in the wilderness outside West City , working odd jobs sporadically, Mizu enlisted in the Earth's Military Officer Program at the age of 17, Gaining a commission as a captain, selected for his supirior fighting abilities & charged with the duty of aiding in the protection of west city. After his first year of becoming a commisioned officer, Mizu prepares to take a breif vacaction with his family in west city for his belated 18th birthday party (a month late due to his work duties), when the Earth Military Naval Air Forces catch wind of Raditz's entry into earth's atmosphere upon his arrival in October of the 761st age. Given his Relative proximty to the suspected site of impact of Radit'z space craft, Mizu is tasked by his Commanding oficer to halt his vacation plans and begin leading a group of men as part of a colaborative effort to find the space craft's wherebouts & recover whatever they find, as secretley commanded by King Furry. Following this development, Mizu boards an aircraft manned by his subordinates in a squadron of transport craft bent on finding the location of the mysterious crash site. Most of the search craft spread out over a large area toward the spacecraft's last known coordinates in an attempt to cover more ground, but it eventualy lead to most of the search aircraft becoming increasingly distant form each other. Having been out of contact for hours and low on fuel, Mizu had decided to plot a course back to West City Harbor Air Station when suddenly a bright flash caught his eye while speaking with the pilots in the search craft's cockpit. It was the blast Raditz sent toward Goku & piccolo during their bout. He directed his two pilots to advance in the direction of the flash, but they protested that they where low on fuel. After ordering the pilots to follow directions they flew toward the origin of the flash, lead by the energy spike left on their radar. Arriving after the battle had ended, Mizu lowered the hangar door & exited the aircraft, finding what remained after their intense bout, including Raditz's space craft, in peices from Gohan's rage, & Raditz's body, along with the farmer who had been killed by Raditz upon his arrival. Following Mizu's discovery the rest of the search fleet arrives at his location, along with recovery vehichles dispatched to retreive the artifacts. Eventually all of the artifacts where brought back to west city for study, including Raditz's body, & Mizu was promoted by King furry himself, However Mizu found himself uninterested in the promotion, & felt confused about the entire event. Longing for answers, he spent the rest of the year, after his family vacation, thinking on the events that must have unfolded, even so far as to sneaking into restricted areas, using his newfound Military rank. "Who was this tailed man? Where did he come from? & why was he dead along with the farmer?!" He asked himself, lead to beleive from the sceintists studying the evidence that he was a test pilot for a new space craft, and had died in the crash as an accident. He was sure the farmer who had died defending himself's family was told the same thing, & Mizu strongly beleived that both He and the farmer's family where being lied to. Unfortunatley having no more leads to go on & with the duties of his new rank beginning to stack up on him Mizu spent the next year contimplating the gravity of the truth that eludes him, hoping he would one day have the opportunity to discover what truely lies beneath all of this. Fastforward to November of age 762, roughly one year after the events of Raditz arrival on earth, Mizu receives a report stating that exactly 11:42 easter time, East City had suffered a very large blast destroying most of the city in seconds. Mizu was shocked, saddened, he felt for the citizens of East City, hoping to become part of the relaif effort emmediately. But it wasn't until what heard next that Mizu jumped into action. The explosion happened directly after two spacecraft where identified entering earth's atmosphere, with exactly the same signature as the one that hand crash landed only one year ago. Electrified by this new development, Mizu took it upon himself, to fly a releif mission to the heart of East city, speeding there before any search party could snatch up what remained to some other secret lab.Once arrived, Mizu dispatched his soldiers amongst the recovery teams already present on the scene, to the outskirts of the blast radius to find any survivors, but going directly to the center of where the blast had originated himself. There, he came upon two ships, identical in nature, resembling what he had seen in the events of last year. But something was off. The ships where intact, in the midle of a complete wasteland of distruction. News teams and officials began to clammer around the site, & Mizu worried the space crafts would soon be excavated. He decided to wait it out, and see where they would take the ships, following them and perhaps again using his rank to press for better answers this time. But before any sign of a recovery team, Mizu notices a portly long haired man in traditional attire looking onward at the Spacecraft, who turns out to be Yajirobe. Sensing he must know something about all this, Mizu makes his way toward Yajirobe wondering what to say to him to find out if he knows something, but before Mizu could even get a word out, he notices Yajirobe speaking to the news crews. With mouthfuls of food, he proceeds to spill the beans about his "men", the ensuing battle that is sure to follow, and how the Z fighters, or "Earths special forces" as Yajirobe put it, are on their way. In disbeleif, Mizu approaches Yajirobe, - This is where the DBZ timeline changes - Inquiring about the claims he makes. Clearly only interested in food & his own image, Yajirobe is convinced by Mizu to take him to where he can find more answers on the matter. ---- TBC-------------------------------------------- Mizu Mizu Category:Dragon Ball Z : Alternate Reality Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe